


The Deal

by hallucigenia_sparsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucigenia_sparsa/pseuds/hallucigenia_sparsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants to make a crossroads deal. But it's not the usual deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was supposed to be working on Something Completely Different but suddenly I found myself writing Destiel. I thought I'd post this here and see if anyone likes it. Be advised that this is bit of an AU and that English is my second language, so I apologise for any mistakes! :)  
> ~h. sparsa

The man waiting at the dark crossroads looked completely ordinary, but then again, most of them did. In a world where mediocrity was quickly becoming a social stigma it was the ordinary people who brought the most business, and the man standing patiently in the darkness in a suit and an ugly trenchoat had middle management stamped all over him.

The demon wondered what the guy was after – money, power, sex, all three? He didn’t look like the type who was looking to kill his boss or spouse, but then again, the quiet ones were always the weirdest. He’d met an aspiring serial killer once. It had been refreshing, to say the least. If his calculations were correct, the guy still had some seven years left to wreak havoc before getting caught and... well. Suffice it to say that Hell already had big plans for him.

The man was peering into the darkened woods, clearly waiting for something to happen. The demon decided it was time.

“How’s it going?” he asked, appearing right behind the man’s back. To his satisfaction, the man jumped a bit and turned to look at him with something like apprehension and even awe.

“Hello”, the man said, eyeing him up and down.

“Here I am”, the demon replied, spreading his arms. “So what’ll it be?”

“What?” the man asked, momentarily flustered.

“What do you want from me?” he replied more slowly. “You’re here to make a deal, aren’t you? What will it be? A million dollars? Getting away with murder? What?”

The man stared at him for a moment longer, then regained his composure.

“I need a favour.”

That threw him a bit. “Favour, eh? Well, that’s what I’m here for. What kind of a favour?”

“A favour”, the man repeated and took one step closer to him. “At some point not very far in the future, I will contact you, and I need you, you personally, to drop everything and do exactly what I tell you to.”

“What?” the demon asked, but the man only looked at him expectantly. “What do I have to do?” he prompted.

“Like I said, you must fulfil one request from me. You must obey it to the letter. That is all.”

This was unusual, and unusual always made him wary. It was an instinct that had been bred into him from pretty much since birth, and he immediately stepped back and eyed at the man with some suspicion.

“Care to elaborate?”

“No. Only in due time. But you can trust me when I tell you that it will be well within your powers to comply.”

“I don’t know”, the demon said. He didn’t want to commit to anything when he didn’t know the details. The man looked harmless enough, true, but sometimes it paid to be careful. “That doesn’t sound like the usual deal.”

“It is not”, the man conceded simply. “But neither is the payment.” The demon raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, really?” he asked with some sarcasm. “What’s that, then?”

“Me”, the man said simply.

“I already get your soul, that’s part of the deal. I’m just wondering whether it’s worth my while. This deal is not exactly standard, you know what I’m saying?”

“I’m not standard either”, the man replied, and suddenly the clearing was awash with incandescent light that poured out from inside the man’s body. Something impossibly large and iridescent bloomed out from his back and spanned the entire clearing, brushing at the treetops on either side. And in the middle of it all, the man’s eyes pored into his, burning brighter and bluer than the hottest stars.

“Fuck!” the demon scrambled away from the apparition, because even if he had never seen one before, he now knew what the man really was. This was no good, he was way out of his depth and the creature could destroy him with a single touch – 

And then, just as suddenly, it was over. The light flickered out and there was just an ordinary little man in a rumpled overcoat. Only now he was looking at him with just a hint of amusement.

“Like I said, I’m not standard either”, the man – the angel – replied. “Once you’ve done what I want, I will come with you willingly. Do you understand what that means?”

He did. It had been millennia since they’d had an actual angel to play with in the Pit – hell, it had been millennia since anyone had even seen one. But he knew the stories, and his mouth was already watering at all the things they could do to him – what they could have him do – what they could make him _become_...

“Okay”, he said, stepping closer. “We have a deal.”

He moved up to kiss him with the intention to scare him and to seal the deal before either one of them could change their mind. But he wasn’t expecting the angel to actually step closer, to close the gap between them. He certainly wasn’t expecting a hand behind his neck, pressing him against the other man. The angel was kissing him with fervour and his mouth tasted entirely human but for the faintest hint of ozone, like the aftertaste of a lightning strike. He stepped back, confused and just a bit apprehensive.

“Okay then”, he said, trying to regain his composure. “I’ll see you around, then.”

“Yes”, the angel agreed with just a hint of a smile. “Goodbye, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think guys? Worth continuing? I'll try to get another chapter up over the weekend, but then I'll be on holiday for a week or so. :)


End file.
